Kyoya's little Princess
by Minxi Roe
Summary: Kyoya/OC. Surprise's in store when the Ootori family adopt a little girl. Rated T for the last chapter. Sorry. Im really rubbish at summaries
1. Meet Suki

Kyoya laid in his bed, staring up at the white ceiling, trying to drown out the noises of the little sobbing girl that was laid in the collapse-able bed next to his. His parents had offered to let her stay at there house while her grandmother, who was the only family she had and who had been a maid for the family for many years ,was in hospital.  
>Personally Kyoya did not like having to stay in the same room at night, she cried, some times spoke in her sleep.<br>His brothers where not fond of the little girl, who would walk in front of the television as they played there games. His sister, who was sincerely loved the little girl, letting her play with her hair and put her in silly clothes, would have not made a good match for her, as she would be up late studying for the important tests that she sat at school. The only option was Kyoya.  
>"K-k-kyoya," The girl whispered, though the thick blanket of darkness that was covering them both"C-can I get indo bed wif you?"<br>The sobs had stopped, as he fells her small body clamber up onto the bed with him.  
>"I suppose" He would have liked if she had just shut up on her own but, it wouldn't matter if she shut up in his over sized bed.<br>Before he could even pull back the covers she had already dove under the quilt and was burrowing her head into his chest.  
>(You are a beautiful person, no matter what any one tells you. Remember that someone gets butterfly's every time you walk in the room , they cherish your smile, and love you with all there heart. Ever need some one to talk to,you can just email to the one thats shown.)<br>"Suki, what are you crying for?" He inquired as he pushed her slightly away from him, so that she wouldn't ruin his new silk pj's, with the tears that where still dripping down her cheeks.  
>"I 'eard yowr Mommy sayin' on te phone, to sum one tat she was cawing doctowr, that she would tell me what 'appened in the mornin', 'nd that it would be ok fow me to stay here a wittle longer. Tat means tat Nana is gettin mowr iwl." Kyoya couldn't help but fell sorry for the little girl that still had her arms around his waist.<br>He knew that she would have been lonely here, just like only difference would have been that she wouldn't have been used to it, unlike him. She was so used to her Nana tucking her in at night, kissing her gently on the forehead, and humming little tunes to her until she drifted off to sleep. In his still simple mind,he decided that this would be his job now,it was his job to look after his room mate.  
>"It's ok Suki, you can stay with us. I'll look after you, until your Nana gets better ." He hummed as she pushed her self forward to get a better grasp of his thin waist.<br>Her bed laid untouched for the time that she stayed with them. Suki may have not realised yet, but Kyoya had. Her Nana wasn't coming back, she was getting worse. The only thing that was keeping Suki's hopes up was his mother saying that she would be seeing her soon.  
>Suki didn't go and see her Grandmother again, and some what resented the Ootori family for not allowing her to see her one last time,but she loved them despite this.<br>Suki didn't understand the idea of death at that early age, the Ootori's just told her that she wont be able to see her Nana again, and that she could live with them if she wanted, she of course took this offer, mostly for the reason of Kyoya.

Her new family worked very fast in getting her things ready for her move to there home. Since all the rooms in the house where decorated to suit the important business clients that they had stay on occasion, they let her choose one of the rooms that where not occupied , painted its walls bubble gum pink, put plush bunnies around the room, and got her a pink four poster bed.

She loved this room, but this did not stop the habit that she had started. She would still tip toe across the carpeted hall to Kyoya's room and climb into bed with him. He in turn would stroke her knotted aubern hair and hum her lullabys untill she fell asleep, still holding on to his waist, never letting go as if she was scared that if she did she would fall away into the darkness.  
>The down side to this, you may be thinking, would be that she would be there in the morning , face to face with a very grumpy Kyoya. You are saddly mistaken, because she had turned this into a little game.<br>To wake him up,she would make growling sounds in his ear, as if she was a lion telling her one of her lazy cubs to occasions Kyoya would wake up seeing her hovering over him, and would spring up, pinning her to the bed, pretending to be a lion as he tickled her. He may have been in the most horrible of moods in the morning but he still couldn't resist hearing the squeals of joy, that so rarely left his little princesses lips.  
>The girl that he tickled in the morning , was his little girl, the one that was hidden away from the rest of the world, who thought of her being the child that had no one but her best friends family, the one who never spoke except the odd question, and polite answers.<br>To the rest of the world he was a ogre in the mornings but to his little princess he was just normal Kyoya. But of course her normal Kyoya was much different to any one else's. It was the same for Kyoya, the rest of the world seeing a robot, him seeing his very different little princess.  
>They would keep like this forever. Or so they thought.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>You have gotten this far and I thank you for that. If you think that any thing could be improved on my writing skills please tell me<strong>. **Review if you want. Next chapter will(hopefully) be posted on the second of September. **


	2. Your the same but different

As they grew they changed to the out side world, but stayed the same to each other.  
>To the world Kyoya was a technical person, who would do nothing unless it benefited him. His face grew more and more melancholy, his speech more cold and to the point. But to Suki he stayed the same grinning and rawring boy that had tickled her on so many mornings.<br>To the world Suki was the shy little girl, who scared her peers with her piercing blue eyes. Her face grew a constant sombre expression,her voice grew more and more rare to to Kyoya she stayed the same squealing girl that he had tickled so many times in the mornings ,after she rawred in his ear.  
>Each night they still went to that place, the one place in the world that was just them, when they sat with torches and cameras underneath the covers, Kyoya laid down as Suki sat on his stomach, sketching him in the sketch book that was balanced on his chest .<br>Close as there relationship was, there was bumps in it as there is always is. This was a bit more than a bumb though, this was more of a crash and burn situation.

* * *

><p>Christmas had come and gone. The had waited almost 3 days for this moment.<br>"3-2-1" Suki whispered, as she and Kyoya laid side by side in bed. Dong Dong Dong. Dong Dong Dong. Dong Dong Dong. Dong Dong Dong.  
>"Your 16 now Princess." Kyoya said as he sat up, pulling Suki with him.<br>hey had been laid in bed for 2 hours holding on to each other , waiting until that clock stuck twelve, and made it official that Suki was finally 16.  
>"What do you want to do now your 16?" Kyoya asked in a hushed voice. The long night was coming to an end, the lids of there eyes starting dripping shut but Kyoya had promised to give her one gift befor they went to sleep.<br>She knew what she wanted, it was something that she had wanted since her tenth birthday, but had been to afraid to ask for it every year.  
>She wanted to have her first kiss.<br>"Well-Um-That's hard."She sat there pretending to ponder so that Kyoya didn't see the want in her eyes.  
>She should have known better than to think that Kyoya wouldn't have seen what she wanted in her eyes.<br>Cupping her chin in his hands he pulled her face up. His lips where trembling and parted as he brushed them against hers. The kiss drew on like that for what seemed like hours.  
>They parted for a breath and gazed into each others eyes. The bond that they had,had grew stronger,but they had also grown apart some how.<br>It was as if in that kiss, that childhood innocence that they had both seen every day in each other was gone. They where the same people, but different.  
>Kyoya no longer saw the squealing girl that he had tickled so many times in the mornings, after she rawred in his ear, instead he saw his princess, the girl who he would do any thing to keep safe<br>Suki no longer saw the grinning and rawring boy that had tickled her on so many mornings, instead she saw what all the girls in his club saw, a cool boy who knew every thing about every one , and was totally in control of every thing. She saw a person that could do so much better than her, who would be able to get any girl that he pleased.  
>Suki wanted her old Kyoya back, the one tht was only hers, the one that wasn't too good for her .<br>"I'm so sorry."Suki squeaked as she ran out of the room, tears starting to stream down her cheeks.  
>She ran across the, now tiled, floor, to wards her room.<br>Kyoya was left standing alone in his room, confused about what she wad appoligised for. They had both enjoyed the kiss, to his knowledge, and they had both seen some one knew.  
><em> That must be it,<em> he thought_, she didn't like what she saw. She ran away because she thought that I was the monster that I've been pretending to be for so long.  
><em>  
>On the day that was supposed to be one of the most happy of the year, they did some thing that felt unnatural and left them felling empty.<br>They slept alone in there own beds.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for carrying one with this story. Ive posted this before I said I would, impatience is some times a virtue.<strong>

**Well If you enjoyed it I would love to hear from you, I tried to take in your suggestion of breaking up the paragraphs more clearly and I have tried to make it look a bit more clean. I hope that you liked the story.**

**Next chapter will be posted by the 8th of September, if not before. Bye bye honeys , have a nice day.**

**xoxo Minxi**

**P.S. sorry for it being a bit short.**


	3. The end of our little story

**I am so sorry that it has been so long since I have updated this story. I have had a lot of school work, and just haven't had time to do this. I might do another chapter of the reactions of the parents and the rest of the family when they tell for now this is the end of the story. Read and Review, or don't still thanks. **

**xoxo Minxi Roe **

* * *

><p>People started to notise that Kyoya and Suki had drifted apart.<p>

Suki wandered around the court yards, missing lessons that she shared with Kyoya. Because she didn't have her Kyoya to sit with at lunch she felt out of place in the hall, so would go with out food , to avoid the stares of confused pupils. Nothing felt the same with out him stood by her side. With out him she was slowly getting more and more ill.

Kyoya became more of a shelled monster. He no longer spoke with out there being venom in his words. He would block the advances made by the girls , who took advantage of the fact that he was no longer with the girl that he was so clearly in love with.

* * *

><p>Suki sat at the table as the old maid stared at her, her eyes boring into her. The bowl of noodles sat chilling on the table.<p>

"I'm not hungry. I had a big lunch at school, so may I please be exused?" She said, lying through her teeth, hoping that she wouldnt have to eat it. It was so much easyer to not eat than it was to have to get it back up.

"I know that you had no meals at school today. You will sit there until you eat that bowl." Her set wrinkles turned into a frown.

"You can't make me eat. I wont eat,I told you that I am not hungry." The tears where starting to rush to her eyes and the lumps growing in her thought.

"Suki you will not be given my permission to leave this table until you have eaten the entire bowl."Her stern voice echoed through the hall.

Suki came to the realisation that she would have to eat this bowl, or she would never be aloud to be leave the table. So she began to shovel the stringy mixture into her dry mouth , swallowing even before she could savoir the taste, letting it fall into her achingly empty stomach.

* * *

><p>Pressing his cheek against the cold wood of the door, he called through to the girl in the locked bathroom.<p>

"Suki, princess, let me in please. Please, I just...need to talk to you. Please just let me hear you. I'm so worried about you. Please,just tell me what I did wrong. Please."By the end he had blurry eyes, filled with tears.

It had been almost 2 months since they had kissed and she hadn't even so much as looked at him. In the car ride to school she would stare out of the window and ,unbenoinst to Kyoya, glanse when at him with wanting eyes.

Sounds of purging and sobbing would radiate from the toilets, she would skip her meals, even the ones that she loved, her clothes hung off of her now thinned and bony body. Kyoya had notised all of these things, he was scared for her and was going to stop it befor it got out of control. Well more out of controle than it already was.

"Kyoya, go away." There was no way that he was going to let her do this. So in a spur of the moment he stood up and stepped back from the door.

He ran at that door and his it with so much force that the lock snapped and the door burst open.

The sight that met him was one that broke his heart into millions odd little shards that cut his chest as they hit it.

She was sat with tears streaming down her face; her body weak and limp against the toilet bowl.  
>"Go away."She begged, her sick filled hair bobbing agains the porcelain.<p>

"No! I will not go away." Kyoyas voice vibrated around the room.

His feet slapped against tiles as he walked towards his broken little princess. His hand got coated with sick as he swept her hair up. His chest covered with tears as he pulled her into him and began to rock back and forth, humming her lullabies, untill the tears stopped.

"You gunna tell me whats wrong now." He felt her head nudje further into his chest,her nose catching as she shook. "Ohh honey your amazing to me, if thats what it is. I love you so much, even like this I think that your beautiful."

His fingers began to comb through her hair, getting caught in the chunks of dried what not. Although he was positive that it wasn't that , instead it was surly the monster that he had turned into.

"I love you." was broth through the cloth, making him gasp in disbelife.

Just like the first kiss he pulled her chin up and gazed into her endless blue eyes, trying to find the guilty look in her eyes she got when she lied. I wasn't there, instead there was a spark of emotion , so strong that it was like she had shot glue to mend his heart. And it felt so good.

His lips crshed into hers , not taking the caution that they had in the first kiss.

His tounge brushed across her bottom lip, and he suddenly stopped and pulled back.

"What?" Her heart pumped with fear.

"You taste horrible." He giggled as hestuck out his tongue, making her squeal, then grip her side with the pulled musles that had been inevitable with all of the purging.

The world some how went back to how it was, but stayed how it had changed. With that one other kiss they had gotten back the laughing and giggling children that they had been. But they still kept the image of beautiful young adults that thay had seen on the first kiss.

Although they did not know what they where going to do when they grew up. They didn't know what jobs they would get, where they would live, if they would have children , grandchildren. The one thing that thye did know however was that they would always have each other to hold onto in the cold nights, some one that would stop them from doing wrong and keep them doing right. They would always have the mornings where they would still tickle each other.

Kyoya would always have his little princess, and Suki would always have her strong and brave lion.

And they where perfectly fine with that.


End file.
